rampantfandomcom-20200214-history
Rampant Wiki
Rampant is an immersive massively-multiplayer action role-playing game developed and published by Exos Software. Set in the fictional world of placeholder, Rampant ''puts players in the body of a newly incarnated mortal, free carve their own role and place. 'Gameplay Features' ''"You will learn to breathe our world, as you have grown in yours." Rampant is a massively-multiplayer action role-playing game by Exos Software, The game utilises the Unreality Engine, allowing for full immersion into the game via the bundled'' Third Eye''™''Neural Headset''. Notably, Rampant ''does not require a keyboard, mouse, or even a monitor to play. With the purchase of the ''Fourth Eye™''Neural Helmet'', it is possible to run'' Rampant'' without any other piece of hardware. 'True First-Person Gaming' Rampant offers a truly unique gaming experience. Once the Third Eye™''Neural Headset is secured onto the player’s head, the game engine sends sensory data directly to the player, immersing him or her completely within the world of ''Rampant. placeholder 'SAINT System' Main article: List of known SAINTs in Rampant The game’s Superintendent Artificial Intelligences Networked Task System , known to the community as the SAINT System, allows for a uniquely personalised experience within the larger player crowd. Through the selection of a patron SAINT, players are able to focus the game’s world onto themself, creating an in-depth story-driven experience with them in the middle. SAINTs in Rampant serve as active moderators, faction leaders, and a foundation for the game’s infrastructure. A SAINT may be an organisation, a literal administrator, or a basic concept within the game; though the use of a proprietary learning engine, the list of known SAINTs is ever-increasing, with new game entities discovered to be SAINTs every so often. While the use of a combination AI/Administrator system to govern the entire player-base is inherently fraught with extremely high risk factors, Exos Software assures all players that no harm can possibly come to them within the confines of the game. 'Character Creation' Rampant ''offers a unique take on character creation – though the Third Eye™Neural Headset'' players have their general attributes and skills analysed, and translated into the game’s world. Each character is then created with statistics located within a deviation range of the player’s natural abilities. 'Character Races' Main article: List of known races in Rampant '' Racial diversification is great in ''Rampant; while the developers have kept a consistent human shape and appearance for all players, attributes physical, mental and mystic from other game elements are often incorporated into the player character. During character generation, players are offered a list of up to six possible races suited to them – following racial selection, the game then continues with the rest of the creation procedure. The impact of selecting one race over another is primarily cosmetic – a move by Exos Software to promote a freer experience. However, certain statistical differences are present, some races grant bonus abilities, and others may be better suited towards particular roles. Due in large part to the mostly secret system behind character creation, and the vastly expansive world of Rampant, it is unknown how many races actually exist within the game. 'Character Class' Main article: List of known classes in Rampant '' However, a character is not said to be completed till it has come into the service, or embrace of a SAINT. To access the true range of abilities and experiences in the world, players must seek out these sources of power, and align themselves to their cause. It is possible to be in league with multiple SAINTs; though many SAINTs are not compatible, and most provide better rewards to a more focused approach. As such, the class system exists in ''Rampant as a subset of the SAINTs – deriving strength from a particular SAINT shapes a character towards a certain direction. For instance, paying homage to the Altars of Poseidon might cause one to gain an affinity to water and related domains – while adherents to the Steam Workers’ Union often find themselves in possession of esoteric abilities and know-how to operate complex wrought-iron weaponry. Generally, then, character types can be divided into three broad categories: Might, Magic and Motion. Most SAINTs offer numerous classes under each category, and these categories are in no way limited – characters can branch out and learn types of skills from another class. A class is not set in stone; rather, choosing one as preferred simply means a boost to abilities, proficiency and experience gain within that specific field. At any time, a player can change his or her preferred class, and the benefits that come with it – all while still maintaining skills learnt from other branches. As with SAINTs and races, there is no known upper limit to the number of classes available – in fact, players have been known to negotiate with a SAINT for a custom class, and a few have simply created their own. 'Sypnosis' 'Setting' "In your satchel you will find a basic map of the world. Take good care of it." setting description 'Plot' "In the beginning, there was nothing but the depths between the stars." premise summary 'Recent News' Category:Browse